A New Spell
by jessica499499
Summary: McGonagall teaches her students a new spell with some intresting results. Slash. Harry/Draco. Little Ron/Hermione. Reviews are welcome!


"Class today we'll be studying a new spell. Some of you might find it useless or unimportant, but others may see it as vital to your happiness. It all depends on your goals.

This spell will allow you to see small invisible red threads that are attached to your fingers from birth. The moment you open your eyes they're there. Each lead to people you care about or people that care about you. Not crushes, but people that really care. Most people are automaticly born with three. One for your mother, one for your father, and the last one is the most important. Your most important thread is much redder then your others because it leads to your soul mate.

Some people send their whole lives looking for the other end and never find it. Others have their soul mates beside them from the start and never realize it. Theirs no one in the world more perfect for you then your soul mate. If someone at the end of one of your threads should die the string retracts and forms a ring on your finger. A reminder of their love.

I want all of you to try the spell at least once. Who knows, maybe you'll find out something you never knew about the people closest to you." McGonagall finished, her eyes flickering over certain students.

"Alright now all of you pick up your wands and repeat after me:

Red threads in which I long to see

Please reveal yourselves to me."

Each grabbed their wands and repeated the chant, causing dozen of red threads to shoot across the room. There was a screech as Hermione followed her darkest thread………Straight to Ron's right hand. Ron looked at her wide eyed before fainting ungracefully onto the stone floor. Everyone got a good laugh watching Hermione trying to wake up the knocked out Gryffindor. After about five minutes of slapping him silly she paused for a moment to think about what she could do before she leaned down and gently kissed Ron's forehead. He opened his eyes groggily to a beaming Hermione and despite the fact his cheeks were swelling from the repeated slapping Ron smiled right back at her.

No doubt already planning the honeymoon Harry thought vaguely. Finally he took a deep breath and looked down at his hand, slightly scared at what he might find. Two round rings of red circled his thumb and he gave a sad wistful smile.

"Mom and Dad." He whispered softly.

He stared at the rings for a few minutes in silent remembrance for those who gave their lives for his. Tearing his gaze from the reminders of those he had lost Harry looked to his ring finger and stared at the darkest color red he had ever seen. It almost seemed to grow in the dimly lit classroom. His eyes followed the thread somewhat hesitantly; fearful it might lead to one of his obsessed fan girls in the room.

Imagine his surprise when his thread ended less then five feet away at the hand of the one and only Draco Malfoy. Draco had already discovered the thin thread and seemed to be trying to make it snap by sheer will power alone. He didn't seem to want to accept the person he was destined for was to be the "Boy Who Lived". Harry watched with barely concealed amusement as Draco began to pinch himself repeatedly, followed by a series of slaps to the face.

Finally he resorted to grabbing hold of the string and giving it a sharp tug, causing Harry to be launched into the air and strait onto Draco's chest.

Harry rearranged his glasses back onto his face and turn to smile at the bewildered boy beneath him.

"Ouch is a bit of an understatement Draco, please refrain from doing that again." Harry muttered a tad disgruntled with having been pulled so forcibly.

Draco opened and closed his mouth comically seemingly completely lost for words.

Harry stared at the shocked boy with half lidded eyes, thinking how hot the Slytherin looked up close. His eyes were such a lovely color of silver.

"Now Draco if you wanted a kiss so badly you could have just asked." Harry whispered softly, dipping his head down to gently press his lips to Draco's.

At first Draco kicked and screamed for the taller boy to get the Hell off of him, but stopped when said boy's tongue licked his lips to ask for entrance.

Draco had barely paused a moment before the other took his stillness as a sign to continue. Harry's tongue pried his lips open and Draco felt his mouth being ravished by the talented Gryffindor. He moaned at the feeling of Harry's hands threading threw his hair as his own wrapped around Harry's neck. Gods above, how had he not noticed how beautiful Harry's eyes were when they were clouded over with lust?

With one last lingering peck on his lips Harry pulled away, leaving Draco craving more of the Gryffindor sweet kisses.

"Ask next time okay?" Harry muttered, moving some stray platinum blonde hair out of Draco's clouded over eyes.

The boy under him just nodded absently, looking thoroughly dazed.

Half the class was watching the affectionate exchange between the two and wondering if what ever decided the person at the other end of people's threads had been high when it tied those two together.

The other half was watching Hermione press Ron against the nearest desk and attack him with her own kisses.

McGonagall just watched the two new couples with a knowing smile.

The spell had done his purpose.

I hate this story. But I needed to type it and get it out of my system. Tell me what you think! Is it better then I think it is? Worse? It's a tad too sweet for my taste.

P.S To those of you that read my TRC stories I just redid What's Lost is Found and As Long As It's From You. I would like some new reviews on if my stories have improved.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
